1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prefabricated structures, and more particularly, to fiber-reinforced sandwich panels for ease of manufacture of prefabricated structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concrete is a preferred building material for construction of structures in certain markets. Load-bearing concrete walls are generally thick, heavy, and difficult to transport. Also, an un-insulated concrete wall generally has a poor insulation value and increasing the insulation value of the concrete wall may be problematic. Accordingly, a prefabricated structure manufactured using concrete may not be economically viable in certain markets.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a lightweight and relatively low-cost prefabricated structure for competing in markets preferring concrete structures. The present invention satisfies these needs.